Michael Rosen
Michael Rosen was also known as "That crazy plumfucker", King of the Fools and Lord of the Plums. Early Life Birth Michael Rosen was born on the 7th of May, he remembers very well that awful day, He was in his mother's womb curled up tight, But he has to say that It was "Dark as night,". He had nothing to do he didn't wanna breathe, He was so happy that he didn't wanna leave. Then he heard someone who gave a shout "One push, Mrs. Rosen, And he'll be out," He shouted out his first words "How did you know that I'm a he?". Dr. Rosen shouted "Good lord! He can talk!" He popped out his cock and said his second words "Now watch me walk." He juked and jived around the room. Mad Dog Stuff # He swam the english channel. # He ate the soapy flannel. # He started to get thinner. # He ate the dog's dinner. # He was at a band playing drums. # He ate a bag of plamz. # He robbed a bank with his sister. # He became the milk and sugar prime minister. # He closed all of the schools. # He became King of the Fools. Childhood Michael grew up with his Mum and Dad. His Mum would always send him on acid trips, and threaten to string him up from the wall bars if he didn't behave. Michael constantly fantasised killing them and his brother. One day he found a shed with hundreds and hundreds of jars of snatch juice, he decided to drink it, he was very surprised to find out that it was not snatch juice but thick penis oil, so he drank the lot, nice. School Michael had an extremely strict teacher at his school. In fact, she was so strict, she wouldn't even allow wanking! One time, his teacher brought in a pimp, and they started making out. According to Michael, "...and my teacher and this male slut begun to make out, nice. It was hot, hotter than two year old girls. The class began to fap vigorously. The teacher then yelled NO FAPPING!". His teacher was killed by him and the kids in his class (both the kids in school prison and dead ones (they got resurrected) with several laser guns on his birthday in 1949. The Baby Sitter Michael had a baby sitter who was on the run from the police. Michael and his brother constantly sexually harassed her. Michael Rosen Discovers YTP Michael Rosen discovered YTP's starring him, and he must not have watched them at first, because he said that he "loves seeing his face go in all sorts of weird shapes." He then must've watched one with volume and realized that Poopers were making him say all sorts of "offensive jibberish." Michael proceeded to call Poopers "Pennsylvania Masturbators." He then began taking down as many Michael Rosen Poops as he could find. That didn't do much though, for people reuploaded them and the Pennsylvanian Masturbators prevailed! Then on one faithful day he gave up, and decided he wanted to become a YouTube star. Captain Plums took note of this realization, and decided to "record" Michael's adventures and lifestory into a series of YTPs with the consult of Michael Rosen himself. Category:Characters